


Oct 1st Part 2: Marriage (Piers, Leon and Raihan)

by myliesboundbythread



Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Reminiscing, but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: And part two of the marriage prompt!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132
Kudos: 17





	Oct 1st Part 2: Marriage (Piers, Leon and Raihan)

Piers sat quietly, staring at the mirror as his sister and her Morpeko braid flowers into his lengthy hair. He never once thought he’d be here, getting ready to be married. Not only to one wonderful man...but two of them. 

After his ex he simply never thought he could love again.

Then they came along after Rose’s Darkest Day and just...wouldn’t leave. Not his side, not his brain, not his heart. No matter how hard he tried to put a wall up, they would come by and easily tear it down with smiles and gentle touches. 

The Ex Champion, Leon and Galar’s Dragon Leader and Instagram Star, Raihan...

At first he hated himself because he loved them both so deeply and was afraid to not only admit it to himself but to them for fear they’d be disgusted. In the end it was Leon’s strangely gentle nature that coaxed him to come clean and be pleasantly surprised when both accepted him wholly. 

After he came clean their relationship started to move toward more intimate territory. All three learned more about each other as days became weeks and weeks became months. Like Leon’s fear of failure and how losing had hit him hard behind the cameras and public’s gaze or Raihan’s fear of being abandoned. 

His own fear of being used again. 

As they progressed into years and he got his family back and Leon bloomed the Rose tower into the battle tower Piers realized that they were all just broken pieces of the same puzzle, each filling the jagged edges of the other two. When Leon and Raihan proposed to him he did not even hesitate to say yes. 

“Done big Bro. What do you think?” 

“It's perfect, Marns, Thank you.” He looked up at her in the mirror. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you today?” She smiled. 

“Maybe but doesn’t change the fact.” He got up and looked her over. Normally he would see her in her Gym leader uniform or in her dress and leather jacket but today she was dressed in a soft pink dress that was all ruffles and lace, perfect for the flower girl of his wedding. “Hop have the rings?” 

Marnie nodded. “And checking his pockets every two seconds to make sure he doesn’t lose them.” 

He laughed softly and took a slow deep breath. “Soon…” 

She nodded. “Very soon.” She looked at the door when someone knocked. “I should go get in place.” She slipped out as Zack came in. 

Piers smiled, straightening his waistcoat. “Da.” 

“I remember not that long ago when you were just a wee thing making new friends…” He smiled softly, brushing his hair back some. “You’ve grown into a fine young man. My only regret is I missed so much-”

“That was Rose’s fault. Not your own. I’m just happy you are here to walk me down the aisle.”

He smiled, hugging him tight before listening as music started. “Looks like we should get into place Brat.” 

He nodded, feeling nervous and excited and overjoyed all at once watching Marnie and Hop step out. Then it was his and Zack’s turn. As his father lead him gently forward he took the chance to look up at his Loves. Leon was in a dapper black suit, his hair tied back in that ponytail he loved to see on his purple haired fiance..husband soon..and opposite of him was Raihan in a white suit that contrasted with the man’s dark skin.

Arceus he loved them…

Zack gave him away to the two men and he could feel their hands tremble as much as he was trembling. 

This is it! 

Kabu smiled at them, officiating their ceremony. By the time Leon and Raihan finished their vows he was caught between crying and laughter. “I’m not that good with words..” Piers looked between them. “And I doubt people want to be here for a 15 minute ballad about how much I love you.” He smiled at the chuckles he got. “All I can promise is my devotion til the end of our days, my protection when you are feeling weak, and my love in all things.” He blinked when he got hugged from both sides. “Love you both with all my being.” 

“Do you three take each other in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer til death do you part?” Kabu asked, chuckling as all three answered their ‘I do’s “Then I now pronounce you married in the eyes of Arceus.” 

He would trade kisses with the two of them admis the cheers of their friends and family, smiling as his husbands kissed each other. He felt free now, freer then he ever had, and he only had them to thank.


End file.
